rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Degna Rzzar
Username: Syer Rzzar Name: Degna "Zero" Rzzar Age: 20 Gender: Male Race: Half Human, Half Elf Relations *Mother (Adopted): Katherine Prieto (Deceased) *Father (Adopted): Will Prieto (Deceased) *Grandmother (Birth): Cameron Liana (Alive) *Grandfather (Birth): Luis Rzzar (Deceased) *Mother (Birth): Ianna Celeste (Missing) *Father (Birth): Dravon Rzzar (Deceased) *Brother (Birth): Syer Rzzar (Alive) Appearance: Clothing- -Torso: A red and black loose, silk shirt -Legs: A pair of red and black loose, silk pants -Shoes: A pair of leather running shoes, tinted red Weapons- -A steel machete, finely smithed, with a lining of red topaz -A bow, finely fletched -A quiver filled with arrows; usually twenty, usually mithril -A pouch filled with a variety of items, including runes Jewelry- -His birth mothers amulet, enchanted to enhance combat skills slightly Facial Features- Degna’s ears are slightly pointed due to his elvish side. Despite his multi-races, he looks fairly like a human. His eyes, unique to the fact that his father’s eyes were purple, are also purple. His face is relatively flawless and soft, but on his left eyebrow is a small scar. His lips are average (slightly thin), as is his nose (not too pointed, not too flat). His hair is long and white. Bodily Features- Degna is more than averagely fit. He has an abdominal structure of six “packs” and has a V-line along his waist. Aside from the hair on his head, he is almost completely hairless. He is lighter than most people. He has a scar running from his left shoulder down across his back to his right waist. He is double-jointed on his shoulders. Personality: Degna is calm and laid back on a good day. He is as intelligent as the average man. He may be occasionally caught doing a generous act, but usually he is one to avoid a big conflict and stay focused on his own tasks. The destruction of his home triggered rage in him, and thus, he was angered easy and quick to attack on certain subjects. After some time, the anger lessened, but he was never to obtain his old ways. He tries his best to fight for what he loves, but at the same time, tries to avoid love. He is persistant most of the time, always doing what he thinks is best if he has a valid reason. This can sometimes cause him to stray away from the path of loyalty if his commander disagrees with him. Others: Strengths: Degna is very accurate. Whether throwing a weapon or firing a bow, his accuracy has usually never failed him, which lead him to acquire the nickname "Zero" at a battle of his village, where he missed not one shot. He is also quick, and prefers slashing weapons, like his machete. In hand to hand combat, he is quicker than the average man, and his strength slightly greater as well. Weaknesses: Degna is horrible with magic. He mainly carries his runes for teleportation methods, but is once in awhile forced to magicks, where he rather blindly uses his runes, praying for whatever he needs. He is quick to act when he feels pressured. Languages Known: Common Languages Learning: Eastern and Elven History: Childhood (Ages 0-12): To Be Written Soon Young-adulthood (Ages 13-17): To be Written Soon Adulthood (18+): To be Written Soon A Family Reunion (Degna and Syer Meet): It was a cold night, Degna finally finding a spot to rest after his day of travel. He set up his tent, where he stored his sleeping bag. He then left the area, collecting wood. He gathered some, putting it in a pile and lighting the wood with his tinderbox. The wood burst into a campfire, Degna taking a step back and sitting on the log he had set near the fire. There he warmed up slightly, before laying on the log. He accidently dozed off. He was awoken by a sudden thud and a cry. The cry broke the silence, Degna bursting upwards, and in the movement, pulling out his machete, lined with red topaz. "Who goes there?!" He called out. A figure layed in shadows, the fire's light not reaching far enough to illuminate the figure. The person slowly stood up, a blue and white sword firm in his grip. Degna tightened his grip around his machete's hilt. The man slowly took a step forward, away from the shadows to get illuminated by the fire. Degna's heart skipped a beat as he stared in shock, but only for a moment, as his surprised face turned into a big smile. The smooth face, the purple eyes, the white, long hair; all matching Degna's. It all clicked inside. "So you're my twin." "You're twin?" The man's words were obviously in shock, and his voice was much higher than Degna's. "Who are you?" The man stood ready. "Where are my manners? My name is Degna Rzzar, adopted sun of Will and Katherine Prieto. Whom may you be?" Degna gestured his hand to his twin. "I'm Syer, Syer Rzzar. We share last names," the stranger said. Degna slid his machete onto it's sheathe on his back. Syer eased his hold, dropping his arm to the side. "Last names isn't just it. It seems we share similar appearances, as well," Degna said, standing and dusting himself off. "Aye, though, I wonder how," Syer responded. He sheathed his sword. Degna noticed Syer's eyes fixed on his eyebrow, and decided to speak out. "I received it in a battle for my village. A sword had barely made it's way into my face, but it was enough to send me bleeding. But, you weren't there. Tell me, of whom were your parentage?" "My parents were Ianna and Dravon Rzzar," Syer said. Degna nodded. It all made sense. Degna must have been adopted; but why would Degna be seperated from Syer, and by who? "So it seems like we were seperated at birth. I had expected to have a sibling in my other family, but not a twin," Degna said. "Hmmph, I didn't expect any of this. It was kind of odd when my friends started calling me Degna. I thought someone stole my identity," Syer said. They laughed. They talked for nearly three hours, going through their histories and lives. They seemed to grow into bondage, as most twins would. They talked and talked, finding their similarities and differences. But it was not until the young adults were asleep that the odd occured. The Amulet of Dravon, which was Syer's amulet, and Degna's necklace, which he didn't know was the Necklace of Ianna, levitated slightly off of the ground. They floated near each other, the twins having slept near each other. The two amulets, upon touching, emitted a bright flash, large enough to be Guthix's nightlight. The amulets rested on their respective owners chests. The sun rose, and on the first cast of light, Syer and Degna awoke. They traveled to the West, across the Barbarians Bridge, where they walked northward, near the Monastary. Degna shook his head. He had ended up back at the Monastary when he tried so hard to walk away. Syer questioned him, but Degna said it was nothing. Together, they stared at the entrance to Ice Mountain. "What makes you think she's here?" Degna asked. He didn't want to head the opposite direction of Asteli. "It's just a feeling," Syer had responded. Just a feeling. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Crossbreeds Category:Humans Category:Elf